Requests for Staff
Requests for Staff (RfS) is the process by which the community decides who will become staff members, who are trusted editors to serve as a Janitor or a Chat Moderator. A user either submits his/her own request for staff (a self-nomination) or is nominated by another user. For record purposes, we will be keeping previous applications on file as reference and for public access in the Archive. Requirements Before submitting a request for staff, users must meet a list of requirements. The requirements are listed below: *The user must have completed at least 400 (or 100 if applying for chat moderator) or more at the time of their submission. *The user must have been an accounted member of the wikia for at least three months at the time of their submission. If a user submits a request without matching one of these requirements, their submission will be removed immediately. They can re-submit their request at a later date, with an existing admin's permission. Request Process 1. A user submits their request for staff or is nominated by another user. Submit your request by leaving a message detailing why you feel you are qualified for the position and why you would be an asset to the community. Follow your message with your signature. 2. Users in the community will have a period of time to support, oppose, or remain neutral to a user's request. IPs, or users without accounts are not allowed to vote. 3. After a reasonable amount of given time, voting will end. If the request has at least 8 supportive votes* and more supportive votes than opposing votes, it is qualified for admin voting. If not, the request is denied. 4. If the request is qualified, the admins will have to vote. They will submit their votes via the administrative board on the forums, or anonymously amongst themselves. The request needs a simple majority of the voting admins** to be approved. 5. If the majority of the voting admins and community staff support the candidate, an admin/bureaucrat will promote the user to a staff member. Support a User by leaving a signature and a reason why you support, and the same for not supporting. Non-constructive posts will be removed. Staff members are decided through a person's contributions and their activity on the Wiki. Before requesting a staff position, take a look at where your edits lie (we prefer that Staff members have at least 400 edits). This also applies to supporting or opposing to a user's request. If they are lacking constructive edits or their edits are within a different field than the one they're applying for, they obviously aren't cut out for the job. IPs are not allowed to edit this section. How to vote To vote, simply place one of the four voting templates below the request, along with any existing votes. The voting templates to choose from are "Support", "Oppose", "Neutral", and "Comment". After placing the template, explain why you cast that specific vote. Provide valid reasoning; don't support a user simply because they are your friend or oppose a user because you don't like them. Provide solid and clear reasoning. Keep in mind that you are not only voting on the request, but also trying to persuade the admins to support or oppose the submission. Follow your reasoning with your signature. Voting templates Janitors Janitors are users who are always on the lookout for spelling errors, coding errors, useless information, run-on sentences, etc. Requests User:ChuckyMaster0628 Hello, my name is Azat. you may also now me as ChuckyMaster0628, and i'm also applying for janitor I really enjoy editing for three years, and i'm trying to be a good user and also a good person, who is kind to each other. I like adding pictures in a template and fixing templates. Like above we are getting stupid edits from vandals, and i'm also ending up cleaning up their edits. If you think i'm ready for this job, please support me, and i'll do my best to improve you guys. Either way, thank you. ChuckyMaster0628 (Talk) 11:51, June 26, 2018 (UTC) I'd like to see more of your work before I give out my final vote. GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 08:11, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Undead Jastus Hello, my name is Undead Jastus but you can call me Chris. I'm applying for janitor because I really want to get more involve in this wiki as a whole. I've been editing on Walking Dead pages for a year now and I always wanted to be a staff to a wiki I hold dear about. I like making articles on new characters featured in The Walking Dead and love cleaning up edits. Especially, when the Walking Dead is over, I admittedly run over to my computer, laptop, phone, etc. and start editing in the information from the show. I've been dedicated to a show and a wiki that is important to me and it's this wiki that I want to be dedicated to. If you think I'm a perfect candidate, then please support me and my love for this wiki and The Walking Dead. Undead Jastus (Talk) 10:33, August 3, 2018 (UTC) You're definitely a good candidate for the role even though there's already enough janitors on here. GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 08:11, September 8, 2018 (UTC) CarolSaurio Hi everyone, I'm CarolSaurio but my birth certificate says Alex. If you check out my recent activity and contributions you see that I always help out in this wiki, since I love it to death and It's a place where I like to find TWD info and also give people who visit some info as well. I may be relatively new to the site but trust me when I say I love the TV series, Comic and games to death and I'm a super fan. I always like to help on characters page by updating them and editing some minor grammar issues to have a well-organized site for us and for visitors. I would love for you to chose me and give the chance to join the staff. I believe I can help this site with contributing by my way and if you think I'm not prepared yet I would love some constructive criticism to improve, but that also wouldn't stop me from helping when I can. Anyways, Alex a.k.a CarolSaurio signing of, Deuces!! CarolSaurio (Talk) 7:12, September 7th 2018 (UTC) I'm actually growing to want you to be a janitor. Out of the four requests currently going on, you're the most qualified one. You've been able to back up your information and you seem like a cool person. Even though the janitor positions seem full to me, you deserve it. GigglingJuggernaut460 (talk) 08:11, September 8, 2018 (UTC) I could see you becoming a janitor but there is some work you need to do - sometimes you are too hard headed and get into edit wars with others, trolls or not. Just need overall more patience and better behavior when interacting with others. Honest feedback. But maybe you'll be janitor some day. --Mistertrouble189 I'm sorry but some of the edits I have seen from you are edit wars, and your're too fast to jump into some conclusions (like the trivia thing) before being actually allowed. My opinion might change with time, but for now I think you're not totally fit for this possition. Marsopa Voladora (talk) 16:55, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Myelle Hey everyone, I was gonna do this over the summer but just never got the time. Anyhow, with all the activity on here recently I thought now would be the perfect time. Most of you probably know me. I've been a member of this Wiki for 7 years. I joined right after the start of Season 2, but I have been watching the show since the start. Together, combined with my older profile here, I have over 6,000 edits combined. Though I mainly only ever watch the TV show, I will say my OCD with spelling and grammar does bring me over to those other mediums quite a bit. So I often visit every part of the Wiki. As most of you also know, I was a staff member previously as a TV Series Viewer, before that was removed, so I feel I will be pretty qualified as a Janitor too. I care quite a bit about the state of this Wiki and as a Janitor, I can assure you I will not let you down. Thanks for reading! :) Myelle (talk) 20:07, October 21, 2018 (UTC) You’ve been reliable so you got my vote —Mistertrouble189 (talk) 20:27, October 21, 2018 (UTC) I haven't seen a lot of your edits, but those I have seen are always good. -Marsopa Voladora (talk) 20:34, October 21, 2018 (UTC)- You're a kind and reasonable user, and you know your way around the wiki. Plus you were a part of the wiki staff before your position was ultimately removed, so you've had experience before. Good luck! CDandme (talk) 20:38, October 21, 2018 (UTC)CDandme We’ve both supported each other in the past, and you’re reasonable and reliable. You get my vote. KeepOnKeepingOn (talk) 11:40, October 22, 2018 (UTC) Chat Moderators Chat Moderators regulate and monitor what is said on the Chat feature on the Wiki. Requests We are not accepting any requests at this time. Please check back later. Category:Content